


Birthday Surprise

by MelonBiskitQueen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Astrid and Fishlegs decide to set up a surprise party for Hiccup





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mephala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephala/gifts).



> A little something Hiccstrid related for my best friend! Happy Birthday!!!

“Gobber!” Astrid called as she reached the forge.“Gobber! Are you here?”

“Right here lass.” Gobber replied as he exited the small building attached to the forge. “What do you need?” he asked.

“Have you seen Hiccup?”

“I did this morning. Said something about since he had some free time he was going to go and find some more uncharted lands. He’ll be back in a few days i suspect.”

“Perfect! Me and the gang are throwing him a surprise party for his 21st. With Hiccup being gone for the next few days it means we can set everything up without worrying he’ll find out before he should.” Astrid explained after seeing Gobber’s confused expression.

“Ah well if you need any help, lass, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Of course, Gobber.” she gave him a quick smile before quickly making her way over to Stormfly. “Come on Stormfly, let’s go find the others.”

Stormfly leapt up into the air and off they went.

 

They decided to find Fishlegs first. He had been instrumental in planning and getting everything together so it only made sense.

They found him down by the beach writing up more of those dragon cards of his while Meatlug was eating a pile of rocks that was nearby.

Once they had landed, and Astrid had hopped off of her back, Stormfly went over to Meatlug to greet her, squawking as she went.

Fishlegs stood up and hurriedly put the cards away before waving Astrid over. “So?” he asked once Astrid was close enough to hear him.

“Hiccup will be gone for the next few days so we have plenty of time to set everything up!” she said excitedly.

“That’s brilliant!” Fishlegs exclaimed. “Have you told the others yet?”

“Not yet. Are we still going with what we decided last night?”

“I think that will be best. We need Hookfang and Snotlout to help with a lot of the heavy lifting and we need to make sure the twins don’t blow anything up.”

“Hmm, perhaps we could send them onto the other side of Berk and tell them to keep an eye out of Hiccup?” Astrid suggested.

“That could work.” Fishlegs replied.

“Alright. I’ll go find the others and tell them. Then I’ll come find you and help set up.”

“Got it. I’ll meet you at the Great Hall then.”

Astrid nodded. “Stormfly, come on girl, let’s go!” she called over to her dragon. “Oh! Fishlegs! Before I forget, Gobber offered his help, if we need it.”

“Hmmm, I think I might have something he can help with. Thank you for telling me.”

“No problem.” Astrid replied as she pulled herself up onto Stormfly. “See you soon.” and with that she and Stormfly were off again.

 

Finding the twins wasn’t hard at all. All Astrid and Stormfly had to do was follow the current trail of destruction. Explosions, Vikings screaming and running away, the twins laughter. Honestly it was a surprise that after all these years they hadn’t been the ones to destroy Berk yet.

Although, that being said, it wasn’t all bad news. Over the past year, the twins had been doing what they could to destroy Drago’s Bewilderbeast’s ice. So far they had destroyed none of it… but hey it was the thought that counted… right?

“Ruffnut! Tuffnut!” Astrid yelled as Stormfly flew after Barf and Belch, who were getting ready to make another pass at one of the larger ice spikes.

“Ah, Astrid! Come to see us completely destroy this ice spike once and for all?” Tuffnut asked after he and Ruffnut had brought Barf and Belch to a stop.

“Umm, no. I actually came here to ask you to do something. I need you to fly to the other side of the island and keep an eye out of Hiccup.”

“And why would we do that?” Ruffnut asked.

“Because if you don’t I’ll break that ice spike using you two.”

“Alright, alright, jeez. No need to kills us over it.” Ruffnut said. “Come on Barf and Belch.”

“Have you two seen Snotlout?” she called after them.

“Yeah, I think we saw him getting ready to fight Eret, son of Eret. Something about trying to win Ruff’s affection.” Tuffnut yelled back.

“Yeah, not that Snotlout has any chance.” Ruffnut laughed.

Astrid shook her head. “Of course he is.”

  
“Stop it Snotlout! I’m not going to fight you!” Eret told him for what felt like the hundredth time. It wouldn’t surprise him if it was. Snotlout had been trying to fight him for most of the day and no matter what Eret did to try and get rid of him he just wouldn’t stop.

“Eret, son of Eret! You will fight me or I will have Hookfang turn you into ash where you stand. Either way I get Ruffnut.” Snotlout muttered the last part to himself more than anything.

“He’s not fighting you and you’re not having Hookfang turn him into ash, Snotlout.” Astrid called down to the two of them.

“Ah Astrid! Thank Thor you’re here! He won’t leave me alone!” Eret called back to her.

“Dammit Astrid! What do you want!?” Snotlout yelled at her.

“Me and Fishlegs need your help setting up for Hiccup’s birthday. Now get to the Great Hall and start helping before I turn **you** into ash.”

“Okay! I’m going! This isn’t over Eret, son of Eret.” Snotlout got onto Hookfang and they took off towards the Great Hall.

“You’re doing something for Hiccup’s birthday? Is there anything I can do to help?” Eret asked.

“There might be. Why don’t you and Skullcrusher come with me and Stormfly and we’ll go see?”

“Sounds good.”

  
It was a good thing that Hiccup had left for as long as he had. Between Snotlout trying to fight Eret twenty-four seven and the twins still blowing things up, getting things ready had been a little hard than it should have been.

Astrid and Fishlegs looked around at all of the decorations.

“Think he’ll like it?” Fishlegs asked Astrid.

“I’m sure he will. Now let’s get everyone in position. Hiccup will be here soon.”

“That was a fun few days, wasn’t it bud?” Hiccup said to Toothless. “Now back to Berk and my chief duties.” Toothless mumbled sadly at that last part. “Hey it’s alright bud.” Hiccup stroked his dragon’s head. “We’ll try and do this at least once a month okay? I promise.” Toothless thrummed happily at the sound of that.

It was dark when they arrived back to Berk. Hiccup frowned as he dismounted Toothless. There was absolutely no one around. “Well this is strange. Where is everyone?”

Toothless looked towards the Great Hall and then back to Hiccup. “Maybe? But it’s not that time of night yet. Still it’s worth checking out.”

As Hiccup opened the door to the Hall a chorus of “Surprise” from everyone on Berk welcomed him. He looked around the room at everyone and at the center was Astrid. Hiccup smiled. She walked over to him.

“Astrid, I thought we agreed no celebrations this year?”

“We did, but you’ve been working so hard lately that you more than deserve this.” Astrid said.

Hiccup pulled her in close and kissed her. “I love you Astrid.”

“I love you too Hiccup. Now come on and let’s just enjoy this okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
